


Archery Lessons

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Archery, Childhood, Gen, Outlaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Teenager Much didn't think Robin should try and teach Will how to use a real bow and arrow. Especially when Robin should be studying and the bow is bigger than Will – but no one ever listens to him.
Kudos: 3





	Archery Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old stories from fanfiction.net. So I thought I would rewrite it and put it up on here.

Deep in the heart of Sherwood, the outlaws were hungrily eating they supper in their camp.. The rain was falling hard outside but they were nice and dry. The outlaws where quiet till Allan spoke up. "Hey," he said "I just realised something," he said the other looked up wondering what Allan was about it say. "You grow up in Lockley, Robin right?"

Robin rolled his eyes "I am Robin of Lockley," he said "Doesn't take a genius to work that out." 

Allen grin and turn to Will who was sitting beside him. "And you grow up in Lockley too right?" Will silently nodded his head - not sure where Allan was going with this "So you must have known each other as kids…"

"I'm over ten years older than Will," said Robin at once "We didn't exactly play chase with each other." While Robin had know Will all his life - he didn't really had that much to do with him. 

"No, you didn't play chase," began Much eyeing Robin a little "You just encourage him to climb trees and attempted to teach him archery - and that didn't end well."

Will and Robin shared a quick look. Robin laughed at the memory "You not still crossed about that are you Much? I thought you got over it years ago…"

"I had an arrow in my foot." said Much loudly pointing to his left foot "Because of your idea to teach a toddle archery!"

"I wasn't a toddle," said Will specking up..

"And you did get in the way," said Robin pointedly. "And it was your boot not your foot." 

Much eyes open widener "I was behind you" said Much, "I was behind you both, And I still ended up with a arrow in my foot - It was my foot - I know when there's a arrow sticking out of my foot!" 

Allan looked at John and Djaq who was watching this conversation in amusement "Don't you get the feeling you are missing out on something?"

"Are you three going to explain how Much got an arrow in the foot?" asked Djaq "I mean none of us are planning on going anywhere and stories are an good way to pass the time." that was truth the rain was still going down fast and they weren't going to leave camp again until morning.

"Well, what harm can it do" said Robin he saw Will and Much faces and grinned even more "Come on your two remember the good old days?" Will and Much didn't comment "Well, I better tell you what happen" said Robin with a grin "It was midday, midweek, in the middle of summer...

Flashback

"Master... you have to study... you're going to get in so much trouble" said Much walking after Robin who was walking with his bow and arrow in hand.

"What's to learn?" asked Robin cockily "I know it all already." Robin grinned - he knew he was smarter than most other people. And he found his lessons boring. 

"This is a bad idea master." said Much

"You think every idea I have is a bad idea." said Robin he noticed Dan Scarlett pregnant wife Jane at the well getting water. Near her was her son three year old Will. Robin walked over "Let me carry that," said Robin taking the pail of water. Robin had always be fond of the Scarlett family, they were one of his favourite families in Lockley. 

"There's no need for that master Robin" said Jane sternly – she was a strong women and an loving mother. 

"I insist, " said Robin with a friendly smile "Alright Will?" he added to the boy, Will nodded – he was a quiet boy and often mistaken as shy. They walked back to the Scarlett household. Jane was getting the washing that needed to be done ready. "Where's Dan?" asked Robin

"He in Nottingham," told Will at once. 

"The sheriff wants him to make something," said Jane "Someone told him Dan was the best person for the job." Jane looked at Robin who smile sheepishly. Robin had mention Dan to the Sheriff. Edward and Marian had said they needed some work done and Robin recommended Dan. "Anyway where are you heading this fine day?"

"Just doing some archery," said Robin he notice Will looked up when Robin said that. "Do you like archery Will?" Will nodded his head. Robin had a sudden idea. Maybe Will would like to watch Robin practice. Will was a well behaved child who did what he was told. "Jane, if it is alright with you we can take Will with us... keep an eye on him?"

"Well, I got a lot work to do…." said Jane slowly she looked at her son and then at Robin and Much "As long you do keep eye on him and don't lose him then yes you can go.."

"Don't worry" said Robin brightly and Will grinned "We make sure nothing happens to him,"

Jane laughed "You better," she turn to her son "Will, you do what Robin and Much say or you be in big trouble you understand me?" Will nodded "Well what are you doing standing around here then? Get a move on or it be dark before you known it."

"Thanks Jane, come on Will…" with that Robin led the way with Much and Will following him. Much looked annoyed at the face not only had he got Robin to watch out for - but he would also had to make sure the young child was safe too. Much wasn't good with children.

Robin walked to a small wooden area just outside Lockley. This was the prefect place to do some archery. "I am trying to hit the tree…" Robin lifted his bow and fired and the arrow shot though the sky and hit the tree.

"You already know you can hit the tree Master," said Much "I don't see why you keep doing it?"

Robin gave Much a grin "Because it is fun…" Then Robin had another idea. "Do you want a turn Will?"

Much looked at Robin like he was crazy "He is too young Robin, Really he shouldn't of even come with us…"

Robin pay Much no attention "Do you want to try?" Will looked at Much and then at Robin confident smile and nodded his head "See, Will want to try and I'll be helping him….what the worst that could happen? Anyway I first shot a arrow when I was his age..." 

"We could lose an eye,"

"If you are that worry stand behind us," said Robin and passed his bow to Will. Much did stand behind them rather fast. Will took it and Robin saw that the bow was larger and bigger than the boy. Maybe Much was right it was a bad idea but Robin didn't want to admit he was wrong. "I'll hold the bow and you put the arrow on the sting…." said Robin 

Will followed Robin orders and place the arrow on the string and pulled the string back in a clumsy childlike way. "Let go…" said Robin and Will did so and the arrow went a little way. "That's a great first try Will, better than Much…Let's try again…"

"Is that necessary?" asked Much

Robin looked at Will "Go and get the arrow and we try again…" Will did as he was told. Robin looked at Much "Relax Much, its harmless fun…"

By the fifth turn Robin thought that was enough. "Last turn Will, Okay?" Will nodded his head. But as Will draw back the string Robin squeezed and knocked the bow. Will let go of the arrow and they was moment of silent before Much started to complain.

"I got an arrow in my foot…!"

"It's not a sharp arrow it couldn't done that much damage…" began Robin 

"I got an arrow in my foot… why couldn't you just study like you meant to?" complain Much as he hobble around in circles. 

Robin looked at Will who was watching with big eyes. "If he complain like that, then the arrow has barely scratch his foot – it just stuck into his boot…but he won't forget this is a hurry…."

"Is he going to die?" asked Will 

Robin shook his head as Much pulled the arrow from his boot. "No - we are stuck with him."

End flashback

"And that the true account about what happen that day," said Robin finishing his tale. 

"It wasn't just a scratch – I have a scar to prove it…." Said Much at once "And that didn't stop you from trying to teach him again." 

Robin looked thoughtful "But the second time went without a hitch," he said

Allan frowned "I don't understand how Much could have got an arrow in his foot from standing behind you and Will…" he looked at Djaq who looked like she was thinking how it happen and John shrugged his shoulders. "Will? come on you explain this too me." 

"I don't know," said Will "I barely remember this happening." 

"Robin?"

"No idea, I don't think no one can explain that one." said Robin he looked at Allan, Djaq and little John gleefully "But if you think that story is good I have got plenty of others…"


End file.
